


Mute - Polygrumps

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arin doesn't like to talk.Dan doesn't like to listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [therapy » egobang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266240) by moroodors. 



»  
»  
» 

 

Arin walks into the office, he wasn't gonna talk, she knew that. he sat in the chair opposite of her, writing down his answers before walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more one day...


End file.
